


Amedot Bomb 9

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), F/F, Like. all of them, Peri has a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: It's the ninth Amedot Bomb! Hopefully I won't get sick this time!Like usual I'll be drawing and writing for each prompt.Flirting/Pick up lines - (Monday, June 5th )First Kiss - (Tuesday, June 6th)First Dance - (Wednesday, June 7th)“I love you” - (Thursday, June 8th)Engagement - (Friday, June 9th)Wedding - (Saturday, June 10th)Honeymoon - (Sunday, June 11th)





	1. Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I've had these prompts on my mind a lot lately for my human AU so that's the focus of this Bomb.

Amethyst decided to surprise Peridot with a visit. She balanced a box of chocolate, and flowers in her hands as she fumbled with the lock.

She was given that key so she could keep an eye on Lapis and Max while Peridot was out of town but Peridot never asked for it back.

Which made surprise visits very easy.

Amethyst tip-toed through the house hoping that a certain excitable pup wouldn’t give her away.

When she reached the turn going into the livingroom Amethyst heard Peridot talking to Lapis.

“I want to cover you with peanut butter and lick you until my peanut allergy kills me.”

What…

Amethyst felt numb. She knew logically that Peridot wouldn’t try to pick Lapis up.

But the illogical part of her brain said, “it’s happening again, she’s moving on from you.”

So Amethyst walked off with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Before she could open the door she heard two familiar sets of footsteps.

One made by four tiny feet and the other made by one organic foot and one artificial foot.

“Amethyst, what’s wrong?” Peridot asked, obviously distressed.

There was no responce so Peridot hazarded a guess. “You heard me saying a line to Lapis?”

Amethyst slumped down the wall. “Yes.”

Peridot kneeled next to her. “You know that I would never date Lapis. She’s not my type.” Peridot made a face. “And I’m starting to think we may be related. A lot of our relatives have the same names.” Peridot realized a slight misstep. “And I wouldn’t cheat on you period.”

“I know,” Amethyst sighed and buried her face in her knees. “Stupid me.”

“You’re not stupid, you’ve been hurt before so you’re a little on edge,” Peridot hugged Amethyst. “What I was doing was reading a list of awful pickup lines to Lapis.”

At this point Amethyst wasn’t very responsive so Peridot just opened the list again and read from it.

“Hagrid isn’t the only giant on campus, if you know what I mean.”

This got a little smile from Amethyst so Peridot continued.

“This one’s a two-parter,” Peridot cleared her throat. “You’re like a termite, the recipient asks how, the reply is, because you’re about to get a mouthful of wood.”

Amethyst actually chuckled a bit.

“About me; easy going, fun-loving guy hanging out with his bros trying to get his gay friend a nice hookup to experience his first woman ever.”

“Hold the fucking phone,” Amethyst looked unbelieving. “No way that’s real.”

Peridot showed her the article.

“Shit,” it was indeed real. “Okay, we’re going through this whole damn thing.”

Peridot laughed. “Alright, just let me sit down first. If I crouch any longer you’ll have to carry me around.”

After getting settled they went through the whole list together laughing and eating chocolate.


	2. First Kiss

_(Amethyst POV)_

I always reek of sweat after a few rounds in the ring so I was dying to take a shower.

After I got out I heard Peri trying to get past Mr. Smiley. He’s actually a pretty decent bouncer. I told him to let Peri in, he didn’t remember her so I reminded him of how she kicked ass at the ring toss.

Ouch, I felt a little bad when he made that comment about her face being memorable. Like yeah, the burns stand out but don’t comment on them.

When she entered the room Peri blushed and covered her eyes, it stung a bit.

She offered to leave so I could change so that was probably thr issue.

So I asked Peri and she asked me to put my pants on.

After I did she gushed about how awesome it is that I wrestle and we talked about Purple Puma.

But what happened earlier still didn’t sit right with me.

“Hey Peri, not that it really matters but why were you so uncomfortable with seeing me in my underwear? Is it…” I sighed.

“What? Uh, well, I’m just generally a bit uncomfortable with seeing people naked. And it felt a bit inappropriate because we’ve never even kissed.”

That’s a relief.

“So it’s not because I’m fat and covered in stretch marks?”

Peri looked a bit confused. “Amethyst, you wear tight clothes all the time, your build isn’t exactly a surprise and I actually find it highly appealing.” Ha, such a dorky way of calling somebody hot. “Besides, _I_ have stretch marks, they’re not a big deal.”

“You have stretch marks?”

But she’s a twig.

“Yeah, on my hips and thighs. I hit puberty and well, those areas got a lot bigger.”

There’s no way.

But then again, Peri’s always wearing baggy clothes so I can’t really tell.

I made absolutely sure why Peri was so blushy and then I had an idea.

“I can fix the kissing thing at least.”

I winked for some emphasis then walked up to Peri.

As our noses got close I started to wonder if she’s kissed anybody before, I mean, I’m the first person she’s ever dated.

She looked nervous, I put my hand on the small of her back, yeah, she totally has curves they’re just under a ton of layers of gigantic clothes.

I put my lips near Peri’s and she opened her mouth slightly.

Before I knew it I felt her lips sloppily mash up against mine.

Nope, can’t do it. I put a stop to it.

Okay, so yeah, that was her first kiss.

Peri chuckled shyly as she stated the obvious.

It was hard not to laugh. “I could tell.”

Peri started to laugh. “That was your worst kiss ever, wasn’t it?”

“Not the worst,” I couldn’t hold it in anymore. “It was pretty down there though.”

“Hopefully this is something that can be practiced.”

God, sometimes I forget that there’s a huge adorable nerd hiding underneath that cool punky outside.

“Oh trust me, it can be. My first kiss was pretty bad too.”

“What a relief,” Peri smirked. “While researching tongue splitting I read that it can enhance kissing,” she blushed, “it’d be nice to reap that benefit.”

See? Nerd.

But damn, can it really? I’ve never dated somebody with a split tongue before.

Now I’m curious. “I guess we’ll need to practice then,” I tried to sound sly and judging by Peri’s face I succeeded.

Our second kiss went a lot better.


	3. First Dance

Peridot checked her watch, she asked the DJ to play a slow song around this time.

She stood up and cursed her knee, being on her feet all day really took a toll on it.

Amethyst was already on the dance floor with her friends and even some of Peridot’s relatives.

The song Peridot requested started to play, she walked up to her new wife.

“May I have this dance?”

Amethyst almost didn’t believe her ears. She took the offered hand and her and Peridot moved to the rhythm of the music.

“I thought you couldn’t dance,” at first Amethyst just assumed that Peridot simply didn’t know how but over time it became clear that it was more because of a physical limitation than anything.

“I can’t, or rather, I shouldn’t,” Peridot replied. “But I wanted to dance with you at least once in my life.”

Amethyst smiled. “Thanks Peri. I didn’t wanna say anything and pressure you but I was really hoping we could dance at least a little bit.”

Peridot stumbled but Amethyst’s strong hand kept her upright.

“You know, before we started planning our wedding I never bothered learning how to dance,” Peridot tended to ramble when she was nervous.

“That so?”

“Yeah, I took lessons from Pearl in preparation for this moment,” Peridot glanced down to make sure her foot and cane were where she thought they were.

Wouldn’t that be awful? Crushing your spouse’s foot on your wedding day.

Amethyst laughed. “I kinda wish I could’ve seen you and Pearl dancing together. How’d you even reach her?”

Peridot giggled. “You’re right, practicing with her didn’t really work out. Thankfully Sadie’s around the same size as you.”

“I gotta thank those two, you’re doing pretty good.”

“Thank you, I practiced dancing both with and without my cane,” she glanced down again, “you know, to cover my bases.”

“It might work a bit better if you stop looking down. Just trust that you know where your parts are.”

Peridot looked a little unsure, Amethyst spoke up again, “Don’t worry, I trust you; and knowing you, you practiced until you got it down-pat.”

Relief showed on Peridot’s features. “Okay, I’ll try to be more confident.”

They moved and swayed some more.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Amethyst grinned. “See, you’ve got this.”

Peridot smiled back.

They finished the dance in comfortable loving silence moving in perfect sync.

It wasn’t a long dance but the memory lasted for ages.


	4. "I love you"

The first time they said “I love you” was in the heat of the moment. Peridot had broken down in the kitchen after a rough month.

Everything spilled out and Peridot felt awful overall, she confessed to being a bad person in the past and said that she wouldn’t blame Amethyst for leaving her.

To which Amethyst said, “I love you too much to leave over stuff you did in the past.”

“You love me?”

Amethyst didn’t even realize that she’s never said it before. “Yeah, I really love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

Ever since that moment they’d say “I love you” every time they separated or went to bed.

They’d pepper it into their speech. One would do something the other really liked or appreciated and they’d say, “I love you.”

After a while it became automatic, they’d say it without even a millisecond of thought.

The love was still there of course but instead of being new and exciting it became familiar and comfortable.

 

* * *

 

“You got a good grip on that Kiddo?” Amethyst asked Turquoise, who her and Peridot adopted a year after marriage.

“Yep, I got it,” the six-year-old replied, she had a firm grip on the handle of a mug with her thumb and pinkie, her only remaining fingers.

Amethyst smiled. “Alright,” she picked up a tray with breakfast on it, “let’s drop this off.”

The pair walked up the stairs and turned towards Amethyst and Peridot’s bedroom. With some careful balancing Amethyst opened the door.

Amethyst put the tray on the bed and gently shook Peridot awake. “Breakfast time Peri.”

“Oh, thank you,” Peridot smiled at Amethyst, they quickly kissed.

“Mom look, I brought you coffee,” Turquoise proudly stated as she held out the half-full mug.

“Thank you sweetie,” Peridot took the beverage and ruffled Turquoise’s hair.

“How’s your knee feeling?” Amethyst asked.

“Sore,” Peridot replied before pulling some pancake off of her fork.

Amethyst laughed. “Come on, you know you’re supposed to rate it.”

Peridot groaned. “I don’t know, like, four? It’s not as bad as it was yesterday.”

“Good to know,” Amethyst crawled into bed next to Peridot. “Before you know it you’ll be shaking your thang.”

“A new knee won’t make me a dancer,” Peridot chuckled.

“I could teach you, show you some of my old moves,” Amethyst winked.

Peridot smiled.

“Can you teach me?” Turquoise asked as she climbed into bed too. An ageing  havanese crawled onto her lap. 

Amethyst laughed. “Sorry Turquoise, my old moves are a bit inappropriate for someone your age.”

“Aawww,” Turquoise pouted.

“I won’t be using those moves right away, you can do the basic steps with me,” Peridot just couldn’t resist that pout.

Turquoise grinned and fidgeted in excitement.

As the four of them sat on the bed together watching TV Peridot looked at her family.

A beautiful bright-eyed child full of love and curiousity, a kind old dog who has been her companion for the last seven years, and her wonderful gorgeous wife who helped make this possible.

Peridot leaned her head on Amethyst’s shoulder.

“I love you.” 


	5. Engagement

Peridot’s heart pounded as she walked to the arcade.

Her mind went to the ring in her pocket.

Today’s the day.

Three years of dating and the day has come.

The butterflies got worse.

The prep-work took weeks and several video chats with her cousin. Along with taking advantage of doing maintenance work for Mr. Smiley. 

Peridot wanted to wear something nice while proposing but that would be conspicuous in an arcade.

She arrived and saw Amethyst standing by the door, her expression unreadable. 

“Hey Amethyst,” Peridot said with a grin and a wave.

Amethyst grinned back. “Hey Peri.”

They hugged and kissed before heading in.

Peridot made sure to take Amethyst to the first game they ever played together. An old King of Fighters machine. 

“You just can’t get enough of this one, can you?” Amethyst smiled. “Man, what a classic.”

“It’s a good series, I’m glad Mr. Smiley agreed to keep it as long as I maintain it out of my own pocket.”

For more than one reason.

After a few matches Peridot picked Benimaru which was the start of her plan, the next step was to win with him so she made him her anchor.

It was a tense five rounds but Peridot did it. Now Amethyst had to pay attention to the game.

“I love you, Amethyst,” Benimaru said, sounding unusual.

This confused Amethyst for obvious reasons.

Then the victory screen popped up, it said,

“WILL YOU MARRY ME?”

Amethyst looked over at Peridot who had already opened a box containing an etched silver ring. She looked very nervous.

“What the fuck Peri?” Burst out of Amethyst’s mouth before she knew it, her face was covered with a blush.

Peridot looked crushed.

“No, shit, no,” Amethyst felt all kinds of awful. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.” She teared up and started laughing. “I was actually gonna propose to you tonight.”

“You were?” Peridot both laughed and cried.

“Yeah, three-year anniversay dude,” Amethyst hugged Peridot tight.

“Stars,” Peridot squeezed Amethyst back, never wanting to let go.

“I can’t believe Mr. Smiley let you hack one of his games.”

“Oh he had no idea, I replaced some of the parts with ones I made with that mod on them behind his back,” something occured to Peridot. “Hopefully nobody held P1 while selecting Benimaru. That would’ve been awkward.”

Amethyst burst into a chuckle-fit.

“So how were you going to propose?” Peridot asked.

“You always get the munchies so I was gonna use my old pickpocket skills to sneak your ring into the thing you grab your chips out of.” Amethyst rubbed the back of her neck.

“So taking advantage of your sordid past,” Peridot smirked. “I can’t think of anything more romantic.”

“Smartass,” Amethyst kissed Peridot.

She then ended the hug and pulled a jewelry box out of her fannypack, she got on one knee and opened it revealing a plain gold ring.

“Peridot Hōseki, will you marry me?”

“Yes, Amethyst,” Peridot smiled.

Amethyst slipped the ring onto Peridot’s finger then Peridot put Amethyst’s ring on hers.

They once again embraced then kissed deeply.


	6. Wedding

Peridot clutched her dad’s arm perhaps a bit too hard as he walked her down the aisle. 

He looked down at her with a gentle expression and whispered, “Don’t worry, it’ll go fine.”

Upon seeing Amethyst already at the altar Peridot let out a breath. 

Stars, she was beautiful.

She arrived at the altar and her and Amethyst gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Dearly beloved,” Garnet spoke. “We are gathered today to celebrate the union of Amethyst Meza and Peridot Hōseki in loving matrimony.”

As Garnet spoke Peridot looked out at the crowd. She saw her grandma explaining to her aunt in Tagalog why the “groom” looks so feminine.

She saw her proud dad looking like he’s about to tear up, and her grandpa, a very stern traditional Japanese man looking proud himself. He looked over at Amethyst who he’s been so hard on and smiled. **SMILED.**

Even Aunt Aurèle who fought tooth-and-nail against Peridot’s choice of hair and dress looked happy.

Amethyst looked at the crowd too. She saw all her half-sisters grinning ear-to-ear. She couldn’t help but chuckle at how out of place they look next to Peridot’s family.

The only one not grinning was Jasper but she looked happy in her own way.

When she saw Pearl, Amethyst felt a tug in her chest. It was Pearl and Rose who took her off the street. But Rose wasn’t there, she along with Amethyst’s mother couldn’t be there physically.

Hopefully they were there in spirit.

At some point Garnet must’ve signaled for the rings. A Steven in his late-teens and a tiny brown havanese both dressed-up walked to the altar.

Steven picked Max up and unhooked a ring from his collar then pulled a ring out of his own pocket.

He gave them to Peridot and Amethyst.

“Thank you Steven,” Peridot said then she kissed Max and cooed, “and thank you Max.”

“I swear, she kisses that dog more than she kisses me,” joked Amethyst.

Her family and friends laughed but Peridot’s snooty French relatives didn’t see the humour in it.

Lousy rich people…

Amethyst looked at Peridot who was giggling.

“Do you Amethyst Meza take Peridot Hōseki as your partner to love and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer and for poorer, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“And do you Peridot Hōseki take Amethyst Meza as your wife to love and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer and for poorer, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“You may now exchange rings.”

Peridot slipped a silver ring with a triangular peridot stone embedded in it onto Amethyst’s finger.

Amethyst did the same with a gold ring that had a round amethyst embedded in it.

“Now you may kiss.”

It wasn’t their deepest or longest kiss but it was the most special. It was a symbol of their love and their promise to always be there for each other.


	7. Honeymoon

A soft light filtered into the hotel room waking Peridot up. She sat up and looked at her wife, sound asleep and snoring.

It still didn’t feel real.

Amethyst stirred, she must’ve felt Peridot’s gaze.

She sat up and stretched. “Mornin’ Peri.”

“Good morning Amethyst, did I wake you?”

“To be honest, yeah. But that’s alright, we have to head out early.”

Peridot gazed at Amethyst softly.

Amethyst leaned on her. “Still hasn’t hit me, being married. How ‘bout you?”

“Not really, it feels like a dream,” Peridot nestled Amethyst.

They kissed before starting to get ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

“We’ll be walking the whole day so you should probably bring your cane,” Amethyst said to Peridot who was in the washroom.

Peridot stepped out while screwing her industrial piercing together. “And you have to remember sunscreen.”

“Already put it on.”

“I worry that I look too much like a tourist,” Peridot said after pulling a hat onto her head. But it had to be done, a full day in the sun isn’t good for burns.

Amethyst laughed. “Ah, don’t sweat it, you look fine. Hats are cute on you.”

“You know, you’re the only one who can get away with calling me that,” Peridot mused, she took Amethyst’s hand.

“I know,” Amethyst said with a chuckle then she kissed Peridot’s cheek. “Thanks again for agreeing to a trip to Mexico.”

“Oh uh, you’re welcome. But there’s no need to thank me. You really wanted to go and I like seeing you happy.”

“I’m sure there was somewhere you wanted to go.”

“Nah, not really. And I’m really looking forward to experiencing a new place and culture.”

“God I’m excited to see this place,” Amethyst grinned. “Ma grew up here you know.”

“I know,” Peridot smiled. “You wouldn’t stop talking about it while we were planning our honeymoon.”

Amethyst blushed.

“It was nice seeing you so excited,” Peridot continued. “Very cute.”

“Aw Peri,” Amethst shyly looked away.

Peridot laughed slightly villainously. “I never make you blush.”

“Even then it’s way more often than anyone else can. I’m the only one that can call you cute, well, you’re the only one who can get me to blush.” 

They walked out of the hotel while making their plans for the day of taking in the beautiful sights and delicious food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Haha, I actually got sick again but I was determined to finish this Bomb. I had been thinking of this type of content for a while now and couldn't think of anything to do with them. Then the prompts for this Bomb got released and I just had to do it.


End file.
